Looking Back
by CSI-Magenta
Summary: First Responce to Unbound Challenge. Grissom POV looking back from the future i guess... yeah. Oh and it's GS


Title: Looking Back  
  
Author: CSIMagenta  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI or character…  
  
Note: Response to unbound challenge, first and last lines provided.  
  
A/N: this wasn't what I started out to write but here it is anyway also un beta'd so I'm warning you..  
  
Grissom remembered warm summer nights in Boston, and wine in yellow plastic cups.  
  
He couldn't stop the tear that formed in his eye.  
  
He missed those days...  
  
No he would miss those days if his life wasn't like it was.  
  
It wasn't going to be anything he had told himself, it was just a conference and he remembered with a small smile and a tug of guilt the way he had pushed her away, no nothing was going to happen!  
  
That was what he had decided.  
  
Until he saw her.  
  
He remembered standing on the balcony and getting such a fright when she walked out beside him.  
  
He had thought she was asleep.  
  
He remembered seeing her, truly seeing her that night as the moonlight had played with his mind and the way that it shone off her face, her skin, her hair… that had played with his heart.  
  
He could remember that day so well, as his walls had fallen in that moment, the moment she smiled at him and in the pale moon light he had seen her face and not cared if he ever saw anything else again as long as he could see her smile, and her smile was for him.  
  
She had moved and leaned on the balcony and her dress fell beautiful against her legs as the wind picked up slightly.  
  
He had never seen her look more stunning and all the things standing in his way just melted.  
  
She had spoken to him, he didn't know what she said but he could still remember the way her lips moved.  
  
It was cold but he didn't want to leave her, he needed to be near her, and it was then he realized how scared he was, that it was too late and that she wouldn't want to be close to him anymore.  
  
He had asked her in, she had said yes and they had drunk wine from plastic cups and laughed about things not as funny as they seemed.  
  
The problems they were going to face weren't resolved but it was that night he decided she was worth fighting them.  
  
He had told her he loved her and she had responded with a kiss and the blissful words he still held dearer to his heart than any other sound the world had given him.  
  
Those words from her mouth made him glad he could hear.  
  
They didn't have a whirlwind romance and it was a long time before it was easy, but It was always perfect because she was there, and he was the happiest man alive.  
  
He looked at his most precious gift.   
  
Sitting with her mother.  
  
The two most important things in his life, the two things 5 years ago he thought unattainable.  
  
He thought he couldn't live anymore, he thought his life was over and he had never lived.  
  
Now he knew differently because in these past few years he had lived a lifetime of happiness and smiles and laughter.  
  
The sun now bounced off Sara's hair and she looked as radiant as ever.  
  
Motherhood suited her, he had always said it would.  
  
She loved her little girl so much and it showed, it showed from every ounce of her being as she walked and talked and sung… she sang to her little girl.  
  
She lifted her to her hip and brought her over to see her father.  
  
Sara kissed him , his beautiful wife kissed him and it was with all the love and passion they had shared in the beginning.  
  
He no longer wondered if she loved him, or if she would leave him, he almost didn't know why he had…  
  
No he knew, because before he let Sara into his life he had never understood love, not like he did now.  
  
With her in his life he could see the colors in a sunset like never before and the sky was blue on so many more levels.  
  
He sighed with content as he looked and smiled at his angels.  
  
He had never understood Catherine's bond with Lindsey, he thought he did but now with his little girl in the world he understood what it was like to care so deeply about some one that… that….   
  
Tears were welling in his eyes and Sara looked concerned.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to." She smiled back and as always his heart jumped, every time he looked at her and she smiled…it danced. It was like pure joy rushing through his body.  
  
To go back he would do it differently, he would tell her sooner he thought but truly?  
  
He wouldn't because he wouldn't give up their first kiss over yellow plastic cups, never, that was so special to him.   
  
And no matter how long it took him to get here; he was here now, at his babies 4th birthday and it was the way it was supposed to be.   
  
There would be more problems, but she had been worth it. She would always be worth it.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
He got up to get it, Sara still with the baby, his baby, his angel.  
  
It was Catherine and Lindsey, the rest of the old 'gang' would no doubt drop by today.  
  
Lindsey said Hi then moved towards Sara.   
  
Lindsey always loved looking after the little one.  
  
Catherine smiled as she watched the two young ones together.  
  
"And how are you today Gil?" she asked happily as he motioned her inside.  
  
"Never been better." He laughed, but it was true because every moment with his Sara, and his family was better than the last, and every day was the best day of his life.  
  
He moved into the kitchen to get Catherine a glass of wine. He poured and looked at his little bundle of joy that had her mother's eyes as she stumble upon his bug collection and for the hundredth time in her little life she screamed.  
  
"Ewww!" 


End file.
